


Cherry Bomb

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, girl!Clemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisgirls!Luke and Michael, the first time Luke eats Michael out backstage after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bomb

Michael closes her eyes so tight that she sees fuchsia sparks behind her eyelids and when she opens them Luke's still on her knees, Luke's hands are still on her thighs, and Luke's mouth is still on her cunt. Reverb still echoes in Michael's ears and she's kinda sweaty, pink hair stuck to her temples and when Luke knelt down to pick up the ring that slipped off her finger Michael had only been half-joking when she spread her legs and gave Luke a lewd grin and said, "While you're down there..." but apparently she'd underestimated Luke, underestimated this thing they had going on that Michael never thought would progress beyond needy grinding after drunken parties.

Michael's got her skirt up around her hips and it's gonna be wildly awkward if anyone comes down this particular hallway but it's Luke between her legs and Michael wants to see this. It's a good sight, Luke's wide blue eyes and mussed blond hair, her soft mouth latched over Michael's clit suckling at it like it's her job, which it's going to be after this if Michael has any say in the matter. Luke Hemmings, singer/guitarist/songwriter/clitlicker, put it in the liner notes, it's happening. 

Luke's a fast learner and Michael's a hard grinder, the fear of getting caught pushing them both harder, Michael winding her fingers in Luke's hair and thrusting her hips against Luke's willing face, flushed a wild pink as she licks up into Michael's cunt. Her long fingers wind around the back of Michael's thigh dragging at her skin until Michael lets her move a bit, moans way too loud when she realizes that Luke's straddling her, grinding her cunt through her tight jeans against the toe of Michael's shiny new Doc Martens, riding her like eating Michael out's gotten her so hot she just can't wait. 

Michael's always been quick anyway, even more so now with Luke's mouth finally on her, Luke eating her out hot and sloppy enough that her mouth and jaw is all slick shiny already. It's like she's got Michael's come all over her face, and the thought makes Michael swear and fist her hand in Luke's thick blond hair, shove her swollen clit against the front of Luke's teeth and shake out her orgasm as Luke greedily laps at her. 

"Fuck," Michael gasps, and Luke just moans against her, circling her hips in a needy grind against the toe of Michael's boot, still licking up the center of her even though Michael's all hot and sensitive now. She wants to squirm away, leans back into the wall but Luke just follows her, sucks at her tender clit and whines when Michael tries to push her away. 

"No," Luke says, a low mumble that vibrates against Michael's cunt, "one more," she says, nuzzles her nose into the golden curls between Michael's legs, sweet at first and then with more pressure, shakes her head from side to side quick so Michael can feel the hot metal slide of her lip ring, "one more," Luke says again, voice slurred like she's drunk on pussy.

She shoves her face in close so she can lick up into Michael's cunt like she means to taste all of her and Michael just groans and goes with it, works her hips against Luke's eager wet mouth and tries to keep herself standing upright. Her legs tremble but she pushes through it, not gonna be outfucked by Luke Hemmings, she's a better girl than that. Luke sucks at her clit like it's a cock, her mouth open wide like she wants all of Michael's cunt that she can get. Michael gives it to her, feels her thighs starting to shake with it already, Luke working Michael and her own self just as hard, starting to make little desperate sounds against Michael's cunt until she whines, quivers on her knees and grinds down hard enough that Michael's glad these boots are steel-toed. 

Luke slows, moves back a bit, and Michael says, "Oh no you don't," fists her hand in Luke's hair and drags her back, Luke looking up through her eyelashes like she knows she was being a tease and she just wanted to be bossed around a little. Good, that's the way it should be, Michael should be the boss, "Keep eating, sweetheart," Michael tells her, and Luke moans and closes her eyes, gets her face back where it belongs and stays there, fucks her tongue up into Michael and Michael fucks her face right back until she comes again, keeps Luke's face shoved between her legs until Luke whines. 

She only lets Luke go because her phone goes off, a text that's probably from someone wondering, fairly enough, where the fuck they are. Luke settles back on her knees, half of her face all shiny from Michael's cunt, and grins cheerfully up at Michael. 

"Fuck off," Michael groans, because of course Luke can eat pussy like she was born to do it and then go back to looking like a perfect princess in two seconds. Michael probably looks like she's come about eighty-six times. That's what she feels like, anyway. She offers a hand up to Luke and Luke takes it, stands and wipes her plaid sleeve over her face and carefully combs her fingers through her hair, grooming herself like a kitten. "You must have soaked your jeans," Michael says, reaching down to grope Luke's cunt just to get a bit of her own back. 

"Be nice," Luke whines, twitching away. She reaches out and smoothes Michael's skirt down over her hips. "I'm always nice to you." She bats her eyelashes at Michael and then licks her lips with a saucy grin.

"You're alright," Michael allows, but she takes Luke's hand when she offers it, and lets Luke lead her back to their dressing room.


End file.
